


i won’t scare you because your hot

by junxiao



Series: random fics [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, kun thinks jaehyun is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: kun is a ghost that died in the college dorm jaehyun moves to. usually kun is grumpy and possesive of the apartment and scares out anyone that moves into it but holy shit, jaehyun is hot, and kun doesn't want him to leave.





	i won’t scare you because your hot

the wardrobe door aggressively slammed shut.

a loud scream echoed though the small dorm.

the door leading out into the dorm buildings hallway swung open, almost pulling the door of its hinges in the process.

another scream echoed though the dorm and the sound of fast footsteps followed as the screamer exited the apartment.

the screaming got quieter and quieter as the person made their way down the hall running at a rapid pace.

people’s heads peaked out of their own dorm rooms but quickly retreated inside once they saw which room the screaming boy had come from.

everyone was scared of that dorm and the sometimes visible presence that lived there.

the dorm was the last place the spirit was in, that’s why the spirit haunts it.

kun. that was the spirits name.

kun was 19 when he died.

the poor soul got caught in a crossfire between a criminal and the police in the centre of his college campus one day. he was killed while walking to his first morning class.

the police said he was dead as soon as the bullet from the criminals gun hit his unprotected chest.

he suffered a instant painless death, a death that was not deserved.

kun was a hard worker. he was smart. the boy loved college even though he’d get up every morning at 6am for his first class. kun was doing what he loved. he studied music, played the piano, was a really good singer and was voted ‘most likely to become a kpop idol’ along with another boy who was a year older than him.

unfortunately kun never became a kpop idol since he died before he ever got scouted.

tomorrow was the anniversary of kun’s death, almost two years ago. today would of been his 21st birthday.

kun’s family was struck with grief on the morning he died. his family remembered just the day before singing happy birthday to him, him smiling as he opened the presents and the goodbye hugs he gave as he left his home that night. he left not knowing he wouldn’t be able to hug them again. if kun had somehow knew he’d die the next day, he would of never left his house.

he’s always more active on his birthday and the day he died than the rest of the year. these two days more than anything. dont get kun wrong, he’s as active almost everyday. everyday he tries to get rid of all the people that keep invading his dorm room. but they keep coming.

once someone got a priest, a freaking priest, to cleanse kun ‘the demon’ from the dorm room. to say the least, he got angry, threw a book off the shelf and knocked the priest out cold.

since then, no one tried to get rid of kun from the dorm room.

eventually, the dorm was named ‘towd’, pronounced ‘toad’, short for ‘the one week dorm’ because everyone who ended up staying there was out within the next week.

today, on kun’s birthday, he successfully scared one more boy out of the dorm. he was cute, a junior, but way to wimpy and that, for some reason, annoyed kun so he had to scare him away.

tomorrow, another boy is scheduled to move in. kun let out a small sigh at the thought and sat on the small bed that had been stripped of its covers after the boy left.

kun sighed and lay back in the bed eventually falling asleep.

the next day he was awoken by the sound of his front door opening and a person walking into his dorm.

kun shot up with impressive speed and stared at the man who had had entered his apartment.

there was two words to describe the boy who had just entered his apartment: extremely and hot.

honestly, kun wouldn’t mind having him stay in his room permanently but he wanted this space to himself and pushed away all thoughts of wanting him to be here.

“hello?” his new roommate called out into the dorm room. his eyes roamed around the room, seemingly looking for a sign of kun.

the spirit got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe at the other side of the room. he opened it up a little bit to show his presence.

“oh my god!” the new boy gasped as he saw the wardrobe open, “so your really here? close the door if yes,”

this was the first time someone had talked, well him moving stuff and someone talking to him, since he died. kun missed the feeling of someone talking to him a lot.

the ghost closed the door and the new boy let out a gasp again, “oh my jesus! please don’t kick me out or anything because you seem like a friendly ghost if anything,”

kun stood there, he didn’t know how to reply to the boy.

“so your gonna kick me out or something?” the boy looks around nervously, “if yes, move the light, um.. if no, do something with this bear in my hand,”

the bear in the boys hands was soft and cute. kun liked the a lot, it was unusual for a college student to bring a teddy into the campus and that was something kun liked. he liked people who didn’t do what the others said. he took the bear from the boys hands.

in the boys eyes, the bear was now floating in the air. kun took the bears paw in his hand and shook it side to side like he was waving at the other boy across from him.

“oh my days!” the boy laughed with a hint of shock, “you seem much friendlier than all my friends said you were,”

kun laughed loudly, but his new roommate couldn’t here it. he thought for a while to try and find a way express his laughter. eventually, decided to put the bears paw on his mouth hoping the boy would get the message.

“you laughed?” the boy asked.

glad he could understand the action, kun made the toy nod.

the boy clasped his hands together and shut the front door because he forgot to a while ago, “well i’d say we’re getting along pretty well, don’t you think?”

kun made the top put his arms out sideways and raised them like he was saying, “i don’t know,”.

“yeah i guess we don’t know that yet, it’s hard talking to a spirit, but you never know, we could click very well,” the boy said, now walking around to put his stuff on the other bed present in the room, “i just hope you’ll give me a chance, kun,”

kun wasn’t sure how to reply. he just nodded the toys head as if he was saying, “i will!”.

“i’m glad your willing to give me a chance,” he smiled, “oh where are my manners? my name is jung yoonho! but everyone calls me jaehyun! or jeffery because that was my name when i lived in america,”

kun moved the toy forwards and held out the paw as if to say, “nice to meet you!”.

jaehyun took the paw in his hand and shook it. jaehyun laughed, “this is very weird,”

kun made the bear nod in agreement. he had also laughed at the comment that came out of his roommates mouth.

the spirit put the bear down on jaehyun’s bed.

“huh? why’d you put the bear down? now i don’t know where you are,” he laughed and put the bear on the bedside table.

“i’m right here,” a voice came from behind jaehyun, he jumped and let out a small scream.

jaehyun turned around and gasped, “oh my god, oh my god!”

“sorry for scaring you, i haven’t been in human form for a while. since i’m in my ‘just after death’ human form, it’ll take me a bit to get rid of all the blood and the hole in my heart, but then i’ll go back to normal, so sorry about that,”

“um.. it’s okay kun? i’m not sure what i should say,” jaehyun said nervously.

“it’s okay, i understand. your the first person who has actually talked to me and thinks not going to hurt them,” kun said sitting down on his bed.

“damn that sucks sorry man,” jaehyun replied sitting down on his own bed, right opposite kun.

kun laughed and waved his hand, making a motion that told jaehyun to drop the subject, “don’t worry about it,”

“anywho, the roommate you had last was my best friend, you really shook him up you know. i literally had to swap with him because he couldn’t sleep,”

“oh,” kun laughed, “sorry about that, but if i hadn’t of moved i wouldn’t have met you so it’s a win-win situation,”

jaehyun laughed along with kun, “how come?”

“well first of all, you basically have a dorm room to yourself, second of all, before i died i was a great friend. i think you’d get along with me well. thirdly of all, your friend now gets to sleep,”

“yeah their all pretty good points if i say so myself,” jaehyun said as he was unpacking.

“mhm,” kun started, “i’m gonna change form and go to sleep. this form takes up to much energy since i’m not that used to it yet,”

jaehyun looked up from where he was sorting though his x-box games, “that’s fine, i’ll see you when you wake up,”

“see you then,”

“goodnight,”

kun changed form and when to sleep not long after.

when he woke up, he was greeted with the smell of food. this food smelt good, he hadn’t ate food since he died. well he didn’t really need to, since he’s dead and all but he could still eat it if he wanted too.

kun changed into his human form once again. when he changed, he noticed most of the blood was already gone and the wound had started to heal a lot. he hoped it would be gone by the next day.

kun got up from his bed and walked over to the door separating the main part of the dorm, the place where their beds and the front door were, and the small kitchen every dorm had.

instead of walking through the walls like he often did to scare people, he used the door. hesitantly, he turned to doorknob in his and opened the door.

once he opened it he was hit with a wave of smell from some type of food. it had been so long nice he had food, kun didn’t even know what it smelt like.

“good morning kun,” jaehyun said as kun walked into the kitchen.

“good morning jaehyun,” kun replied with a smile.

jaehyun turned around while frying eggs, “how was your sleep?”

“a twenty-four hour sleep is always good,” kun said while sitting down.

“damn, i wish i could do that,” jaehyun sighed, “but i’ve got lessons and stuff so i can’t,”

“heh,” kun sniggered, “sucks to be you,”

“oi!”

the two burst out laughing and jaehyun placed the eggs and bacon he had fried on the small table in front of kun.

“i had figured you hadn’t had food in a while by the way your cheeks had sunken in so i made you some,” jaehyun said motioning to the plates of food in front of him.

there was eggs and bacon as he had said before, but there were a lot of other korean dishes that he hadn’t seen before.

“oh thanks jaehyun,” kun smiled.

“don’t worry about it. i also searched you up this morning and found out you were chinese so i made the two dishes i know,”

kun gasped. his mam made these for him all the time when he was alive, he had missed them a lot, “jaehyun, you don’t know how much this means to me,”

jaehyun just smiled and motioned him to eat the food before digging in himself. kun started eating not long after.

the next couple of weeks were the same after this. jaehyun would make breakfast, then he would go to morning lessons and kun would sleep while he was out.

while kun was up, he’d heard whispers of the people walking by the dorm. they talked about jaehyun and apparently how he had rid the ghost, himself, from the dorm. it was kinda annoying how people would gossip about him even though he was dead.

since he died on campus, he could easily roam around the grounds. but he wouldn’t be able to leave the premise. he could literally scare any person in a 500 meter radius. if they knew that, they probably wouldn’t talk about him behind his back.

as jaehyun walked back from class that morning, he ran into a couple of his friends. one being doyoung, the boy who had been kun’s roommate before him.

“hey jaehyun,” doyoung said with a smile. thankfully, the bags under his eyes weren’t visible anymore. jaehyun sighed in relief at the thought.

“hi doyoung hyung,” jaehyun said slinging his arm around the olders shoulder. jaehyun glances to the side of his friends to see his two others. doyoung and ten where seniors now. him and sicheng we’re juniors, “hey sicheng, hey ten hyung,”

“hey jae,” replied ten.

“hi,” sicheng smiled.

“how’s things going with ghosty,” ten asked with a laugh.

“don’t call him that, his name is kun and things are going well,”

“you can’t even see him,” sicheng laughed as they went into the dorm building, “how can things go well?”

“i can see him,” jaehyun said plainly.

ten looked at him in disbelief, “no, you can’t. that’s not how ghosts work!”

“oh and how would you know hyung?” jaehyun asked putting his hands on his hips as they got inside the elevator to take them up to their floors.

“because i’ve never seen a ghost,” ten replied.

“exactly, you can’t say you’ve seen one because you haven’t,” jaehyun replied.

“whatever,” ten replied as the elevator dinged.

they all got out the elevator, “just come with me, i’ll show you he isn’t scary,”

“oh noway jaehyun,” doyoung said walking away from the small group.

jaehyun grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away, “please doyoung hyung”

“damn fine, you know i can’t resist when you do those puppy eyes,” doyoung said, sicheng laughed.

jaehyun opened up the door to his dorm room, “hey kun i’m back and i brought some friends,”

the door shut behind them without anyone touching it. kun was here.

“jaehyun, i don’t think he’s here,”

“oh he is, trust me ten hyung,” jaehyun said turning around to face the boys, “the front door just shut by itself,”

the three the boys turned around to face the door and much to the boys suppress, it had been shut.

“jaehyun i can’t be here,” doyoung said getting nervous.

“aw come on hyung,” jaehyun whined, “if i get kun to show himself, will you stay?”

“he just did jae, i’m not staying,”

“no not like that,” jaehyun said as kun stood beside him. jaehyun could tell because the air got colder around kun when he was near. he turned to look beside him, probably puzzling the boys beside him, “kun can you show yourself, only if you want to though, you don’t have too,”

to jaehyun’s surprise, kun became visible to the side of him.

jaehyun looked over at the other boys, their mouths open in shock. jaehyun giggled.

“so,” ten paused trying to find the words, “we can actually see him,”

“don’t talk about me like i’m not here, just ask me,” kun said somewhat angrily.

“and he-” ten cut himself off, “-and you can talk?”

kun nodded with a smile, “hi my names kun,”

“this is doyoung, ten and sicheng,” jaehyun said pointing at them all, “sicheng is chinese like you,”

“oh cool,” kun replied, then said something in chinese not long after.

sicheng replied and they started talking like that for a minute before jaehyun interrupted them and said for them all to move into the main part of the dorm.

they all moved into the main part of the dorm with the rooms and sat down on the beds, kun and jaehyun on kun’s and the others on jaehyun’s.

after a hour or two, kun and jaehyun’s friends had also became close with kun and they got along well.

doyoung has suggested to play truth or dare, so they were currently playing that.

as they were playing the game, kun found out many things he didn’t know before, jaehyun, ten and doyoung were all gay. not that he minded though because kun was gay himself. sicheng said that he wasn’t but ten whispered in his ear that he was just in denial.

ten was dating some boy called johnny who had left college the year before, and doyoung was dating someone called taeyong who also left college the year before.

it was now kun’s turn to choose truth or dare, “truth or dare,”

“truth,”

“ugh boring, your supposed to be a ghost,” doyoung whined.

“ah!” sicheng gasped, “i’ve got a good one,”

“whisper it to me,” ten said leaning over so sicheng could whisper it into his ear. ten giggled as the other chinese male whispered in his ear, “that’s a good one,”

“okay, kun,” ten started, “since your gay and all, would you let jaehyun smash?”

“smash?” kun cocked is head to the side.

“he doesn’t know what smash means, oh my god,” doyoung sighed.

kun whined, “just explain it to me,”

“basically it means ‘would you let jaehyun fuck you?’,”

“oh,” kun paused as he thought, “yeah, he’s hot,”

the boys let out screams like little school girls and kun put his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

kun looked over at jaehyun, they met eyes and jaehyun winked at him.

kun, obviously taken back by the action, blushed.

unfortunately the other boys in the room also caught the action and screamed again.

kun looked at his hands and thought, ‘i think i’ll be able to get along with these boys well,’


End file.
